


Afternoon

by purplebass



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Inspired by a line from CoG where Will says:  “In the meantime, I shall be with your mother in the library. We are still under the A section of the Unusual Demons book. Who knew there was a wormlike creature called the Aaardshak common in Sri Lanka?”Will and Tessa + library.
Relationships: Tessa Gray & Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Wessa





	Afternoon

“Tess?”

Will’s voice echoed in the empty library, as Tessa was looking for books they could use to find information on some demons that had recently appeared in London.

She loved the library, it was probably the place she liked the most at the Institute – well, that and of course, the drawing room, that had turned into their drawing room a couple of years ago.

Tessa also loved how, even after more than twenty years, she felt delighted hearing his voice. He had such a lively voice, which she rarely found lifeless. Even when his parents had died a few years before and he had been broken for a while, he had tried to show he was okay, not letting her and their son and daughter realize that he was hurting inside.

But she knew. She knew how the light had left his usually vivid and energetic behavior, and she tried to help him lessen the pain. Death was part of life and at least he had his family and Jem to look after him, despite this one couldn’t visit them all the time.

Tessa grabbed a book, suddenly attracted by the dark blue cover. Treaty on forest creatures, the spine said. She frowned and shook her head. No, definitely not the right book.

She was near one of the shelves in the far corner of the room. She didn’t know why she had decided to look here since this wasn’t the part of the library with books that could interest her, but maybe, just maybe, there was a bit of intention as to the choice of her direction.

She wanted to be found.

She kept looking at the stacks of books and occasionally looked at her sides with the corner of her eye, while she told herself she shouldn’t do it. It would be more fun if she didn’t know…

The air was knocked out of her for a brief moment when she felt him behind her.

She could smell his cologne, because he was closer as ever. She liked it. She liked how his scent mixed with hers while they were in bed, soaked, stuck together like leaves, as their labored breaths gave rise to a symphony of pleasure and words of love and promise. “You have no idea how much I love you,” he often told her. She would never get tired of him professing his feelings over and over again, as she couldn’t stop her heart from melting whenever she would say it back.

For weird reasons, before they got married, he feared he would be her second choice, since Jem had become a Silent Brother. After all these years he never doubted his worth again. Tessa knew that he was sure she loved him as much as he did, but every time she repeated those words, his eyes would shine like a child on Christmas day all the same. It made her feel ecstatic and imbued with pure joy, the way that her husband reacted to things small like that, because she knew that they meant the world to him. That she meant the world to him.

Will circled her waist with his hands, and inhaled her scent. His nose was closer to her ear, and she felt his breath on her neck. It made her shiver. It didn’t help that he also kissed her there.

“There you are, fy nghariad” he whispered. “I was thinking someone had kidnapped you.”

Tessa shivered all over and smirked, even if he couldn’t see her expression. “Maybe I just did it on purpose.”

He laughed, and his laugh was mischievous. His left hand caressed her cheek for a moment, slow and steady, until he placed it on her collarbone, drawing circles on her exposed skin over there. “How cunning” he commented. “And which purpose did you have, Mrs. Herondale?”

She grabbed his right hand and drove it across her shoulder blades until it touched her left shoulder. “My back hurts so very much today, Will. Would you mind?” she asked seductively, moving her neck a bit, as if she couldn’t keep her head on it, if she tried.

“Anything for you, my wife” he replied, then proceeded to move his hands on her neck, right where her hairline was. She had her hair up that day, which meant her neck was exposed. His fingers trailed on the back of her shoulders and started massaging her there, until Tessa couldn’t hold her sighs in anymore. “Do you like it?”

Tessa closed her eyes and a moan escaped her lips. In the beginning she was embarrassed to make those sounds whenever they touched each other, but then she decided it wasn’t nothing to be ashamed of. As she learned with time, those sounds were just a way to depict pleasure.

“Y-yes” she murmured.

Behind her, Will smirked and his hands worked on the nerves on her back until they were on her hips again. Then, in a swift motion, he turned her body so that she would face him. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was excited, he could see it in her bright eyes. They were closer to a window, and the light of the afternoon made her shine as if she was a goddess. She indeed was his goddess.

Tessa didn’t have the time breathe because her husband crushed his lips on hers. The book she had in one hand fell to the floor, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and grabbed a fist of his hair. The kiss wasn’t slow, it was raw, passionate, needy. Every time they kissed it was different, because not every kiss was the same. At times they took their time and savored each other’s lips, while other times he lightened up light a wild torch burning, and Tessa would feel as if they were on fire and the world would explode any minute because of their body heat.

Will took a moment to take his vest off and threw it on the floor unceremoniously, then his lips went on hers once again, and seemed wilder than before.

She let herself be kissed and kissed him back with the same fierceness, but then she stopped abruptly. She was out of breath.

“Is there something wrong?” Will asked, worry in his eyes. “Did I hurt you, cariad?” he caressed her cheek with affection, noticing her plump lips.

Tessa put her hands on his cheeks as well, then moved them on his shoulders. “No, Will, you didn’t hurt me,” she reassured him with a smile. Lately he was being a bit preoccupied because of the recent events, and she hated to see him so pained, but it was in his nature to be protective of the ones he loved. “But don’t you think someone could come?”

He raised an eyebrow. “You never worried about this in the past. And, after all, isn’t this Institute technically our home?”

She felt her cheeks heat and looked away. “Yes, yes, that’s true,” she conceded. “But there are other people in the building besides us. What if they have the same idea and come to look for something on the books we have in the library?”

He stroked her chin softly, and gave her one of his sweetest smiles. “I don’t think they’d do it but that’s okay, Tess. We can continue later if you want, but I need to kiss you one last time or I’ll go crazy.” He said, his eyes almost begging her for that at least.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t made out or done worse in the library when their son and daughter were out of the Institute, but still, they had been alone at that time. She wouldn’t rule out the possibility of doing something like role play in there, but probably another time.

Tessa nodded and grabbed the lapels of his white shirt and met his lips hungrily. She was losing herself in that kiss when she heard footsteps and stopped abruptly, kneading Will in his nether regions in the process.

“Ouch!” he cried, and put his forehead on her shoulder. Then he glanced at her, seeing Tessa’s cheeks beet red. She wasn’t looking at him. Her eyes were on something behind them, so he did turn to see what had startled her.

Dark green eyes started back at them with amusement and the hint of a smirk. “Uhm, well, what do you say in these occasions?”

Tessa touched her forehead for a moment, mortified, while Will grinned as if this didn’t embarrass him at all. “It all depends on how much you’ve witnessed, Matthew.”

Matthew Fairchild was stunned, but not surprised by Will’s answer. Truthfully, Will was James’ father but he had the soul of a guy his age. He wasn’t ashamed at all that his son’s parabatai had basically witnessed him and his wife devour each other as if they couldn’t breathe if they didn’t put their hands on each other every few hours.

He was about to say something sarcastic like that he had seen enough tongue and the way James’ father was fondling Tessa’s chest and the way Tessa herself was grabbing her husband’s rear end and feeling the tight muscles in her small hand. But he didn’t. Tessa was still sort of hiding behind Will and it looked as if she wished to disappear. Why did he come there? He totally forgot.

“I’ve only seen you when your wife kicked you… where she kicked you” Matthew replied, trying to give them his best smile and trying not to look at the vest on the floor and Tessa’s hair in disarray.

Tessa seemed to remember what she did a few moments before, and looked at her husband. “That’s right! Are you okay, Will?” she wondered, looking down for an instant. Then, remembering Matthew was there, she glanced away shyly.

He thought James’ mother was a darling, but then, realizing he had just thought about Tessa that way, he excused himself and left them alone. “I’ll leave you to tend to your husband, then.”

Will and Tessa looked at each other and started laughing, then she sighed. “I’m sorry I kicked you.”

“I’m not,” Will said, one eyebrow raised.

Tessa slapped his shoulder and rolled her eyes. “You’re incorrigible.”

“But that’s why you love me, right?”

“That’s why I love you, yes. Now let’s look at these books and then we can play,” she told him, smirking.

“You always know how to excite me, Tess.”

She opened her mouth. He was so close that his… “Don’t worry, I won’t forget to tend to you, bach.”

“You’re going to dress up as a nurse?”

She rolled her eyes and grinned. “If it makes you feel better…”

“You should know by now that anything you do, especially with your hands, works like magic.”

Tessa blushed and stared at him. She had wanted to look for clues in the library because she thought book would help, but in the end, she was the one who couldn’t help herself when Will was concerned. She closed the distance between them and kissed him one last time. Or what she thought would be the last time.

Oh, she was really fond of libraries.


End file.
